In a switching element connected to, for example, an inductive load such as a coil or the like, a current flows in a body diode (a parasitic diode) of the switching element when the gate is OFF due to energy stored in the inductive load. This may cause the operation of a thyristor that occurs parasitically between the switching element, a substrate in which the switching element is formed, and other elements formed in the same substrate. And the current may continue to be amplified and may cause thermal destruction of the element to occur.